User talk:Destroyer334545
Welcome! Welcome to the , ! Thanks for your edit to the Longshot CS-6 page. We hope that you will continue to edit with us. Be sure to read our rules and regulations and before you begin editing. * Need some help? Contact NSA335, TMG or RNN6 for assistance. We will help you ASAP. * Wanna get promoted? Edit a lot or drop us a message here. * Need info or advice about how to edit? Post on our , read our review rules or check our manual of style. * Wanna chat with experienced users? Join our . Thanks for stopping by, and we hope to see you around! Greetings, REALNerfNinja6 (talk) 22:22, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Discontinued false info Be Real, be an ARF. BOOM! (talk) 14:58, December 1, 2013 (UTC) Since you have continued to add false information, you have been blocked for a day. Also, please do reviews with this template: Ha-tee-hatee-ha-tee-ho! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 21:35, December 28, 2013 (UTC) I have decided to unblock you because the info you provided is actually accurate. Some blasters are discontinued in some countries. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 00:49, December 29, 2013 (UTC) I meant stuff in reviews. The only incorrect discontinued category he made was in the Sonic Stampede. Plus, doesn't it mean overall? ''Ha-tee-hatee-ha-tee-ho! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 07:32, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Your Longstrike review needed reverting as it didn't match the standards. The Longshot one was perfect except for the progfile template (though I guess that was because your review profile had not been created then). Anyway, you'll remain unblocked. Choff-yoff-yoff-tschoff-yoff-yoff-tschoff! WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?! (talk) 10:49, December 29, 2013 (UTC) Reviews Um, please don't change other people's review's to have your profile. Try and make your own. But, if there are some corrections to be made to the review, you can make the corrections, as long as you don't change the profile. Thanks! [[User:NStrikeAgent335|''NSA335]][[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 08:03, January 6, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna chat? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 21:44, January 7, 2014 (UTC) DBE Hey, great job with that post! To help with even more, click here: http://no-controlfreaks.wikia.com/wiki/Control_Freak. RNN was here. (talk) 07:15, January 9, 2014 (UTC) "Penis" Page Hi, thanks for helping getting rid of that page. In the future, please try to add the 'Delete' template, like this: (BTW I'm not syaing your talkpage should be deleted, that's just what happens with it XD). RNN was here. (talk) 20:20, January 11, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna Chat? SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 02:47, January 15, 2014 (UTC) CHat Moderator Oh cool. So you're now a chatmod. On here you're a chatmod, and on NEW you're a rollback. RNN was here. (talk) 07:41, January 18, 2014 (UTC) Chat Wanna Chat?????????? SCREW YOU NM8 (talk) 15:50, January 19, 2014 (UTC) RIP RNN6 I'm not exactly sure why he's globally blocked, but still...he was giving the wiki a bad rep. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 21:34, February 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Hi I'm a little busy at the moment. Maybe next time. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:28, March 4, 2014 (UTC) What? Excuse me, I thought you were a good editor. Why are you spamming now? ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 21:24, April 1, 2014 (UTC) HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA LOL XD Happy (belated) April Fools! ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 22:29, April 2, 2014 (UTC) RE:Hi Gotcha. I'm on it right now. ''NSA335''[[User_talk:NStrikeAgent335|'Over and out.']] 12:27, April 26, 2014 (UTC)